


Interlude

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Hyur WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: After getting herself turned around in the Praetorium, Eden finds a most welcome distraction.
Relationships: Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZealousDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealousDawn/gifts).



Eden was lost. This probably shouldn’t have been too surprising, given that the Praetorium was a huge place and everything looked the same in places like these, but it was rather annoying. She could hear sounds of battle coming from somewhere, but no matter how hard she looked, she couldn’t seem to find anything. Well, she did find a few things- a body here, a bit of blasted metal scrap there, a piece of wall still frosted over from an ice spell. If the ice was still frozen, did that mean that it was fresh? She supposed so, though she still wasn’t sure how black magic worked. Figuring that it was as good a lead as any, Eden followed along the corridor where she’d found the ice. Sure enough, she saw a few more scorch marks, and a few more bodies. Still no living ones, though. Although, mercifully, none of the bodies of the fallen belonged to her friends.

Giving a huff of annoyance, Eden glared at the closed door that she’d found herself in front of. She’d gone up an elevator, found a group of magitek armours (none of which she could currently control, missing a key of some sort), and then found nothing but closed doors. There was a corridor, though, which Eden turned down, figuring that going somewhere was better than going nowhere.

The corridor was long and winding, lined on both sides with locked doors. Some had nameplates on them, though they were difficult to read, even with the Echo. At last, one door did open, but Eden’s face immediately fell when she found that it was nothing more than a storage closet. With a heavy sigh, Eden closed the door and walked on.

From somewhere within the facility, Eden heard the sounds of fighting, getting closer now with every step she took. Reassured that she was finally going the right way, Eden held her head up high, almost sprinting to the door where she swore she could hear the sounds of fighting loudest.

And then the lights went out.

Eden glared around in the darkness, wishing that she had some form of light with which to see by, and then had to squint her eyes closed again as the lights came back on as suddenly as they’d first gone out. Muttering her annoyance, Eden continued on her quest to the door that she guessed led to wherever her friends were.

It was locked.

Eden screamed her frustration, the sound drowning out footsteps approaching her.

“Did you… get lost on your way to the bathroom?” a strangely familiar voice asked, and Eden turned around to find a tall man with a distinctive third Garlean eye. And he wasn’t Cid. Eden drew her lance, prepared to fight, but the man only scoffed. “Oh, put that away, you wouldn’t hurt an unarmed man, would you?”

“Who are you?” Eden asked. The man looked shocked, blue eyes widening as he stepped back.

“You don’t recognise me?” the man asked. “I am wounded! Though I recognise you, Warrior of Light. Or so everyone calls you. Champion of Eorzea.”

“Seems you have the upper hand over me,” said Eden. The man sighed, running a hand through his blond hair.

“I am Nero,” said Nero. “Do you not recognise that name?”

“Now I do,” said Eden, violet eyes brightening in recognition. She put away her lance against her better judgement, knowing that her Echo would tell her if that was a bad idea. When no headache was forthcoming, she relaxed. Just a little. “Nero tol Scaeva, right? You were on the Weapon project.”

“Yes, I was,” said Nero. “Well, still am, technically. And I assume that you came here to put an end to it?”

“Before I got lost, yes,” said Eden. Nero chuckled. “Don’t laugh, I’ve been walking around lost for half a bell.” Nero shook his head.

“A lost little Warrior of Light, what am I to do with her?” Nero pondered as he walked closer to Eden. Eden remained still, holding his gaze.

“You could show me the way?” Eden suggested.

“There is, unfortunately, only one elevator leading down to where the Ultimate Weapon is stored,” said Nero. “And it has just left the station. It appears that we are both stuck here for the time being.”

“Darn,” said Eden, eyes darkening at his proximity. “You have me all alone. What will you do?”

“I could kill you, but that would be predictable. And boring,” said Nero. “No, if I ever managed to get my hands on a Warrior of Light, my plans were to see… just what made her tick. What I could do to her.”

“Is that so?” Eden asked, head tilted back to look up at him. Nero smiled down at her, the smile of someone about to play with a new toy. There was really no denying just how handsome he was, either.

In an instant, Nero had pinned Eden against the wall, scooping her up with his hips pinned against hers, his hands gripping her wrists as he kissed her neck and tried to draw sounds from her. When none were forthcoming, he scowled and drew back to look at her, enjoying her flushed face and darkened pupils.

“A quiet one, are you?” Nero asked.

“And you’re a dominant one,” said Eden. “The more we both know.”

“I wonder, though, how do I make you scream?” Nero asked, his mouth going back to her neck. This time, he tried grazing her skin with his teeth, receiving nothing but a shuddering breath for his troubles. “What will it take to get a noise out of you?” Though she did make a small noise as Nero moved his hips, letting her feel the length of him through his trousers. Eden had never seen him in anything but his armour before, and in regular clothing, he looked… well, so good that Eden was finding it difficult to find any reason to disagree to this. She could catch up to her friends later… surely. Or they’d find her. These things usually had a way of working out, after all.

“Well, maybe if we weren’t in a hallway where anyone could walk past at any time,” said Eden. Nero grinned, stepping away from the wall and Eden, leaving her feeling oddly cold. And more than a little aware of the building moisture between her legs. Sudden shame rose in her, burning her cheeks. What would her friends think of her sleeping with the enemy? But, well, she wasn’t really all that attached to them. Nor was she attached to Nero. It wasn’t good to be attached, not when one was the Warrior of Light. That made it easier to crush down the shame and follow Nero into the room that he opened the door to, closing it behind her. And then pinning her against it.

“Does this suit you better?” Nero murmured against her neck, Eden nodding as her arms wound around Nero’s shoulders. Nero rocked his hips forward, gaining a moan from her that brought a grin to his face.

“Do you really have time to tease me?” Eden asked, shivering in pleasure as his hand slid up her side to cup her breast through her top.

“One can only find this part of the Praetorium by becoming hopelessly lost,” said Nero. “Although, knowing what I know of your Echo, I wonder if perhaps you knew to come here.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” said Eden. Though, if she’d known before how handsome Nero was behind that helmet… well, she may have indeed gotten lost on purpose. “Maybe I just want to get information out of you.” Nero chuckled, a sound that did something to Eden’s insides.

“If your plan was to seduce me, then it may have worked,” said Nero.

“Maybe it was,” said Eden, her skin alive with feeling, with heat. Nero dipped his head to her neck, sucking a mark into her skin, and Eden sucked her lower lip between her teeth with pleasure.

It was dizzying, the way that Nero shoved his hips against Eden’s, Eden parting her legs with a soft noise to feel more of him, aching for him. She felt so small against him, his body all but covering hers, and as she looked up at him, one hand on his shoulder to brace herself, she saw that he was well aware of this fact, though. And that he liked it. Very much so.

“I only regret that I do not have a bed to spread you out on,” said Nero as he gazed down into her face, one hand moving up to tuck her silken black hair behind her ear. “The desk will simply have to suffice.” He rose his hand and the room was illuminated by lights set into the ceiling.

“Not the worst place I’ve ever had sex,” said Eden, her heart thumping. She could feel it between her legs, though it worsened when Nero pulled away from her. Honestly, she wasn’t sure if she had even had sex before, but she wasn’t about to descend into that melancholy right now. Instead, she stepped closer to Nero.

“What are you doing?” Nero asked, his gaze careful, assessing.

“I do like to give more than receive,” said Eden, her hands reaching for the waistband of his trousers. “May I?”

“Know that if you try anything, my reflexes are still fast,” said Nero. Eden only smiled at him as her hand felt out the shape of him through his trousers. She was more than a little pleased when he moaned, moving his hips into her hand.

In instants, Eden had pulled Nero’s trousers down, reaching into his underwear for his cock. She closed her eyes, pleasure thrilling through her at the size of it. If it felt this big in her hand, then… well, but there had been Foulques, she was pretty certain about that. Pretty certain that Nero would fit.

“Does your Echo show you what I like?” Nero asked as Eden knelt down, pulling his underwear down with her and reaching for his cock again.

“It doesn’t work like that,” said Eden. She wondered if he’d be like this the whole time, which would be rather annoying if so. Yet… it would be worth it, to feel him inside of her, to be dominated by him. “You’ll still have to tell me.”

“Well, I do love the sound of my own voice, so I don’t see any problems with that arrangement,” said Nero. And then he gave a gasp of delight as Eden ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, over the tip, licking down the sides before taking the tip into her mouth. It was, admittedly, a little difficult, at first, to get used to the size, but Nero’s moans and the way he tugged on her hair was reward enough for Eden’s trouble.

At last, Nero gave a groan and pulled Eden’s head away from his cock, swiftly pulling her to her feet.

“Get on the desk, I need to be inside you now,” said Nero to Eden’s look of confusion, and she grinned as she did just that, removing her top to leave it draped on the floor before Nero tugged off her trousers and underwear beneath, his hand going straight to her pussy, fingers dragging through the folds so that Eden hummed in delight. She almost lost herself in the feel of his fingers slipping inside of her, stretching her open, but Nero pushed her onto the desk anyway so that she lay on her back, looking up at him.

Nero stepped away for a moment, and when he returned, he’d removed the rest of his clothing, giving Eden a full view of his surprisingly-sculpted body. Though she shouldn’t be too surprised, not really, especially after feeling his strength.

Somewhere deep down, Eden knew that being at the mercy of a Garlean, one who had just tried to kill her tentative friends, no less, was a bad idea. It was an even worse idea to sleep with him. But all of that was buried under waves of desire, of arousal, and if she were completely honest, she didn’t entirely mind the fact that this was exactly what Nero wanted, that this might be part of some larger scheme.

And, surprising her, Nero was gentle, thrusting in gently and allowing her to get used to the size of him only once he’d stretched her open enough for it to be comfortable for both of them.

“I’m surprised that you’re this gentle,” said Eden. Nero scoffed.

“Unlike some people, I have a respect for science,” said Nero, moving his hips and delighting in seeing the way that Eden’s body squirmed.

“That’s the nerdiest thing I’ve ever heard,” said Eden with a laugh. It quickly turned into a yelp as Nero dug his fingers into her hips, thrusting in deeper, Eden just barely managing to bite back a moan.

“Discovering how to make the quiet ones make noise is a scientific experiment that I quite enjoy, actually,” said Nero. He started moving his hips at quite a fast pace, Eden shuddering in pleasure and trying to curl closer to him, the friction sending thrills of pleasure through her as she threw her head back. If Nero wanted her to make noise, she would, but if he wanted it to be a challenge… well, who was she to deny him that?

It was easy to remain quiet, considering Eden did it often enough when alone, but it became significantly more difficult when Nero began to smooth his hands over her skin, pinching one nipple and twisting it before moving onto the other one, Eden at last giving voice to a moan.

“Aha,” Nero purred, and continued playing with her nipples while he continued thrusting into her, changing the angle so that Eden couldn’t help but moan. Stimulation in one place had been wonderful, but in this many places? Eden began to fear that she might fall apart, her fingernails digging into Nero’s back, louder moans coming from her throat until she gave a cry of his name and tightened around him in orgasm. Nero only kept going, delighted at drawing such sounds from her.

Nero began to slow, surprising Eden, but she yelped in pleasure when his fingers instead went to her clit, rubbing it as he began to thrust in slower, sending sparks of pleasure through her, bringing her more to life than she had felt in a while. Another orgasm had her crying out, and she hoped beyond hope that this room was soundproofed.

His curiosity at last satisfied, Nero allowed himself to climax inside of Eden, knowing full well that any consequences would be nullified by Eorzean potions. He really should have found a condom but, well, he didn’t exactly make a habit of bringing anyone into his chambers. His work was far more important. Eden was just… a distraction. A welcome one. And a beautiful one, as he gazed down at her flushed and panting face, watching the way her chest rose and fell, gleaming with sweat.

“I would know who you truly are, Eden Azalea,” said Nero.

“Well, if I ever find out, I’ll let you know,” said Eden. “Though, I am glad now that I got lost.”

“As am I,” said Nero. He pulled out of her, seeking out and finding one of the soft cloths that he used to clean up what few fluids spilled. Unlike some certain engineers, Nero prided himself on keeping a clean workplace. He tossed this cloth to her before turning to clean himself up, finding a bowl of water to rinse the cloths in. “Clean yourself up.”

“Good point, we’re in the final monologue by now,” said Eden as she began the task of cleaning the mess that they’d both made of themselves. Nero frowned at her.

“The what?” Nero asked.

“Never mind,” said Eden, shaking her head with a soft smile. “This was fun.”

“Indeed it was,” said Nero. “Though I still have so many unanswered questions about you, and I do hate when questions go unanswered.”

“I’ll keep a window open for you,” Eden said smoothly, pulling her panties back on along with her bra and finding her discarded clothing and lance.

As Lahabrea fell, a satisfied-looking Eden joined the group.

“So,” she said. “What did I miss?”


End file.
